mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Ladinia
Rai Ladinia is Italian television network owned by Rai. The channel only broadcasts in Ladin language. The channel is of a generalist type with a strong presence of documentaries and information programs focused on the Ladin valleys. Do not submit advertising. In addition to the aforementioned TRaiL news program, the schedule includes the Paladina program - culture, economics, socialism, broadcast on a biweekly basis, featuring topics of various topics. Next to it are the Bancorin (current news) and EuroTV (economic news) programs. The structure produces its own programming (or in collaboration with external partners of the Ladin territory). He also has collaborations with other retoromances, such as Swiss RTR, or the Friulian headquarters of Rai, which produces programs in local language. At the time of its foundation, TV Ladina was operating under monopoly conditions, being the only TV station in Ladinia. This monopoly was broken in 2006 by the TCA, which has started to propose some programs in Ladin - predominantly fading - on RTTR and Trentino TV channels. In December 2009, Tele Minoranze Linguistiche (TML) was also created, with a program of Ladin programs (in addition to in full moon and cymbal). History The first radio broadcast in Ladin language from the Rai headquarters in Bolzano was aired on April 4, 1946; The programming remained sporadic and episodic until 1955, when a first schedule was set, covering six days a week. Television broadcasts began experimentally between 1977 and 1979 on the initiative of journalists Carl Insam and Erwin Frenes. In 1988, radio and television programming was entrusted to a special structure inside the bolzanin headquarters, called Radio TV Ladina, established following an agreement between Rai and the Council of Ministers with the mission of producing programs serving the Ladin language minority and While at the same time highlighting its existence even in the eyes of citizens belonging to the other ethnicities of the Trentino-Alto Adige region. Even though the Convention concerned only minorities resident in the provinces of Bolzano and Trento, the historical Ladin communities of Cortina d'Ampezzo, Livinallongo of Col di Lana and Colle S.Lucia, united among them in the "Consulta Ladina" Showed that they were interested in receiving broadcasts from the broadcaster; Municipal administrations installed at their own expense and after overcoming major bureaucratic problems, a network of radio and repeaters bridges to ensure the coverage of television and radio signals in their respective municipal territories. The early programming hours were initially very small and included in the schedule of the German-speaking Rai Sender Bozen, with which he shared the broadcast channels. It was gradually increased over the years: in 1998 the first Ladin language news service, TRaiL, was broadcast in a single 4-minute edition at 19:55, the editorial staff of which was associated with the Italian edition of the Regional Newspaper Testing. In 2014, the structure became the name of Rai Ladinia (meaning greater attention to the entire territory), further increasing the daily broadcasting time (inter alia with the establishment of the second edition of the TRaiL news broadcast, the Whose editing has been made autonomous from that of the Italian TG); At the same time, television production has been completely digitalized and has passed to the 16:9 image format. Logos Rai (1987-2000).png|First logo (1987-2000) Rai Radio TV Ladina (2000-2010).png|Second logo (2000-2010) Rai TVL (2010-2014).png|Third logo (2010-2014) Rai Ladinia (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Local television channels in Italy Category:Rai Category:Launched in 1988 Category:Italy Category:Local television channels